knackfandomcom-20200223-history
Knack (Character)
'''Knack '''is a mysterious creature with unique abilities. He was created by Doctor Vargas and the main protagonist of ''Knack.' Biography Knack is a creation of The Doctor, created from ancient relics from a long-lost ancient civilization. Knack is capable of intelligent speech and thinking as he gives himself his name. The orb in his chest area was found about twenty years before the start of the story during an deep underground expedition of Doctor Vargas. His purpose is essentially to aid humanity in the war against the Goblins led by Gundahar. He is able to transform himself into both large and small forms through the use of ancient relics dependent on the situation and action warranted. While in his smaller form, Knack is able to more effectively traverse small, restricted areas, crawling through ducts, tunnels, and cracks in order to progress. In his larger form, Knack is more formidable than before, able to move large objects, deal with larger enemies, and perform melee combos. He can also absorb the energy of sunstones to perform various energy-melee attacks. In Knack 2, he can use Relic energy, which is what binds his body together, to learn new moves as well on different paths. Personality While he likes doing what he does best, becoming big and breaking things. He still cares enough for the people around him that he will sacrifice himself, to help. He is obedient and loyal to the doctor wink wink, but that doesn't mean he does not have mind of his own. He can also be quite tough and intimidating when angered. Also a bit of a joker. Transformations It is known that Knack can transform himself with the use of ancient relics. He can then use either his sheer size to crush his opponents or his tiny stature to get through tight spaces. He has a variety of forms, some of which are only cosmetic skin changes like the unlockable sunstone and ruby knack forms. Prior to original belief he is able to control other objects beyond relics such as those listed below. List of materials *Ice/Ice Crystals (melts in sunlight in Knack, but gives Knack Ice Claws and Ice Breath in Knack 2) *Wood (can be lit with fire (results in extra power until wood burns away completely)) *Metal/Iron (can be stripped away by magnetic fields and electricity in Knack, but as Iron, allows him to lead a trail of metal bits to complete circuits in Knack 2) *Dr. Phil M&M (He had to do it to em) *Clear crystals (A stealth mode with two forms but very fragile) *Poison (Slowly loses Relics, need to replenish quickly) * Giant Relics (Increased colossal size) * Vampire (Constantly Losing health, but regains relics when he destroys enemies) * Brittle (Powerful attacks, but can be destroyed in one hit) * Dark (More Durability, but draws sunstone energy slowly) * Sunstone (Collects Sunstone Energy efficiently, with more uses for special Sunstone Powers, formed from collecting 15 sunstone crystal shards) * Massive (Stronger than Basic Knack, formed from collecting 15 emerald crystal shards) * Diamond (Superior to Knack in every way, having no weakness, formed from 10 ultra-rare Diamond Crystal shards) Trivia * Knack's head resembles Crash Bandicoot's from the Crash Bandicoot game series. ** Both have a similar Spin attack. * Knack's Orb is particularly similar to the one used by the Final Guardian as power source. However, far smaller. Gallery Category:Characters